edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds imagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see the movie Robot Rebel Ranch. Plot The Eds are at the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in the alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from garbage, and gives him a mask and snorkel for breathing. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. after a while, Ed gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vile, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation over how many jawbreakers they could buy. Ed all of a sudden stops at a poster. As they walk past Ed, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as Robot Rebel Ranch. After reading the descriptions on the poster, Ed is shocked to find out the movie is for "Adults Only". Ed covers up the small print and claims that is not fair and falls to the ground wishing if he could only be older. Edd states they can watch it in a year on television, but Ed states that is when all the good stuff is cut out. On their way to cash in their bottles, on a bike, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the Junkyard. The bike is broken on impact. The Eds play make-believe as they try to get off the "planet" they're marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as Ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van features a broken radio, two seats in the front, "genuine shag carpeting", and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchuks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning him on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Edd if he heard that. Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. Eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Edd. Eddy tells hims the rocket needs work and Edd has to remind him again that it was a prototype. Ed then suddenly appears running away from something and screaming "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots with their laser guns. They continuously attack the robots with Ed yelling to his friends hit the robots hard. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it's time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home with the latter noting that dinner sounds good right about now as he is hungry, leaving Ed behind to utter yet another monologue, believing he is the last space outlaw standing after the battle and he gets pulled away by Edd and Eddy as he believes that he has been betrayed by his comrades as the episode irises in on him. (With Eddy telling him to shut up and end it after the iris-in is completed) Memorable Quotes *'Lee': gets spun on tire by Kankers "For two-hundred, what color's your underwear?" Kevin: "This is STUPID!" The Kankers: "buzzer WRONG!" ---- *'Eddy': "We'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks." Edd: "Uh... Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth." Eddy: "Ah, you don't know what you're talking about." ---- *'Ed': the movie poster of Robot Rebel Ranch "Marooned on a distant planet! Visitors in the void! No escape!" an "Adults Only" stamp on the bottom right hand corner, screams, and covers it with his right hand, which is filled with bottles on each finger "It's not fair! If only I were older..." Edd: "Don't worry, Ed. We'll see it on TV in a year." Ed: "Yeah... With all the good stuff cut out!" Eddy: "Don't sweat it, guys. When there's a will, there's a scam." ---- *'Ed': "Whoa, this is the coolest movie!" Eddy: "Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first. Double D can be my wife." Edd: a disgusted sound and recoils "Uhh, Ed's taller, I think he should-" Ed: off Double D "... tell you that the story begins with three space outlaws who crash land on a robot planet." Edd: "Amazing!" Ed: "Choco-rama!" Eddy: "R-rated!" Ed: that he's got a pair of laser guns "And they have to fight off the robots! But, they also must try to escape back to Earth, or the robots will Eds pass a power station grind their bones to bits! When the three spacemen Eds jump a gap across a drainage ditch lose control of their ship and hurtle into a field of asteroids Eds pass a wrecking ball that almost crush them into space dust! They are sucked into a rides the bike into a metal pipe dimentional time portal that transports them to the robot planet! Eds come out of the metal pipe and fall down into a junkyard The heroes find their ship destroyed. They're marooned on the robot planet!" to the junkyard Eddy: "Hey, look!" giant magnet drops a demolished car right in front of the Eds Eds: "Cool..." machine crushes the car with mechanical hammers and presses Eds: in terror of the machine "NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" ---- *'Ed': "Come on, come on! Not much farther now." Eddy: "You said that an hour ago, Ed!" Edd: "What are we looking for again?" ---- *''sees the Kankers have Kevin tied up'' Ed: "Stay back! Hideous life sucking aliens have captured a fellow space outlaw. Which of the three brave explorers will take the risk to save him?!?! I will save him! Full speed ahead!" ---- *'Kevin': about Ed's costume "And what are you suppose to be?" Ed: "Eh... I... I'm a fearless space outlaw!" Kevin: up his bike and ride on "Yeah right. Space Dork!" Ed: "Dork?" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, is this thing ready yet?" Edd: "Well.. Actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of..." gets on space rocket Edd made Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "There's only one seat in this thing! Why'd you just put in one seat, Double D?" Edd: "Well, I told you this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one." Eddy: "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double D. Liftoff!" Edd: "But, Eddy, I still need to…" Eddy: "Double D, FIRE THE ROCKET!" Edd: sighs "Fine, but you… ah… better wear this." colander on Eddy's head Eddy: "Oh, yeah." Edd: sighs "Three, two, one, ignition!" Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWW!" goes flying on the rocket, but it disintegrates in the air and Eddy starts falling down Edd: "Oh! Better test the parachute." a button on a remote; Eddy's seat spawns a parachute "Well, at least that worked." the remote on the ground, but lands face down, causing the button to be pressed again; the parachute then falls off and Eddy falls on Edd Eddy: "Hey, Double D! The rocket needs work!" Edd: "IT'S A PROTOTYPE!" Ed: "THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! Trivia/Goofs * When Ed says "Cut out," his mouth doesn't match the words he says. *When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!", Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it's gone. *When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and throughout the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). *In this episode and "Virt-Ed-Go", it took both Eddy and Edd to lift Ed off of the ground, but in "Sorry, Wrong Ed," Eddy manages to lift both of the Eds without breaking a sweat, though this might just be because they are tired. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. **Other cars which appear in this episode include the turquoise car which was crushed, based on a mid-late 1960s-70s Ford Galaxy. The large pink car in which Edd tries to contact earth on the radio (loosely based on a mid-late 1950s Cadillac), and other large car parts in the background. **The Retro Van also makes other appearances in "Dueling Eds" and "A Twist of Ed." *This episode was the inspiration for the second bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd builds a rocket that, despite being an unfinished prototype, is flown by Eddy. The rocket disintegrates in midair, letting Eddy fall to Earth. This is the second vehicle that Edd ever built. *Edd's arm accessories disappear in some scenes. *The two robots Ed imagined Sarah and Jimmy as appear again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed has his raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode. *When Lee made kissy sounds at Kevin he was upside down, but when May said it was her turn he was upright. *In this episode, Kevin's bike is a shade of turquoise instead of silver, the same as the Eds' bike. *'Goof': When Ed pointed at the robot movie poster he had his shrink-wrap suit he used, but the next shot he's seen, he doesn't have it on. However, in the previous shot where Ed "faints", you can tell that the shrink-wrap unravled, so this may not be a goof and just a way to get Ed out of the shrink-wrap. *In the title card of this episode, you can see a robot that looks a lot like Eddy if you notice the three antennas on the head just like Eddy's three hairs. *3rd time Jonny and Rolf were absent. *4th time Nazz doesn't appear. *'Goof': Right before Kevin is dropped to the ground, his shoes are white. Upon falling, they suddenly turn black. *The title card for this episode is used as the title card for the bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In the game, it's mirrored. It also has the movie title as the level name but with the words "Rebel" and "Robot" reversed. *Ed's quote to his friends warning them about the robots approaching is a parody of Paul Revere racing and warning the Yankees that the British were approaching.. *While the Eds were fighting the robots, they had wheels for protection, but when Sarah came towards them, they disappeared. *While Jimmy was running away from the Eds, four flowers came out of him. *The music when the Eds attack Jimmy and Sarah is played again in "Shoo Ed" when Ed pulls down the chains to pull down Jonny. *This episode features the first appearance of The Eds' Bike, it makes a few more appearances in "A Boy and His Ed" and "Ready, Set... Ed!" however it was destroyed in this episode, so in the next few episodes it's likely that had a new one. *No scams are in this episode. *Jimmy didn't have any lines in this episode. But he made a sound when he ran off from the Eds. *This is another episode where both Marie's eyes are seen, this is the third episode to do that. The first was "Nagged to Ed" and the second was "Quick Shot Ed." *This is the first time the Eds attempt to sell bottles for money. This happens for the second time in "For the Ed, by the Ed". *This is the first episode to end with Eddy telling Ed to shut up. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h28m53s63.png|Ed doing a dumpster dive. Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-16h29m29s171.png|"Oh, yeah!" Robot Rebel Ranch.jpg|''Robot Rebel Ranch'': Rated R for ADULTS ONLY!! MarronedOnADistantPlanet.jpg|''Marooned on a distant Planet''... VisitorsInTheVoid.jpg|...Visitors in the Void... NoEscape.jpg|...No Escape!! Aah!!.jpg|"Aah!!" - Ed's reaction when he saw the "Adults only" sticker on the bottom right-hand corner. ADULTS ONLY.jpg|''It's not fair!!'' Space outlaws2.jpg|The Space Outlaws from Robot Rebel Ranch. Junkyard 1.PNG|Well, this is an apocalyptic wasteland... Junkyard 2.PNG|...or as close as you'll find in suburbia. Eds Junkyard Car Hammer.png|The car the Eds find in the junkyard about to be smashed. HNI 0035.jpg|"Boys, Welcome to Central Command!" Laser Guns.jpg|Stand back, these are real (fake) laser guns! Kevin being tortured by the Kankers.PNG|"Get away from me." This is stupid!.PNG|"This is stupid!" Ehh wrong!.PNG|"EEH! WRONG!" Lee almost kisses Kevin.PNG|"Oh Kevin!" Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|The Kankers get scared when Ed arrives. Space Outlaws.jpg|The Space Outlaws from well... The Cul-de-Sac. Proto type rocket.jpg|The prototype rocket Rocket take-off.jpg|C'mon! Let's go space truckin'! attack.png|"ATTACK!" The''Robots''.jpg|The Eds attacking the robots... Aren'tReal.jpg|...who are actually Sarah and Jimmy. Video See Also *Prototype Rocket *The Retro Van *Soda Bottle Refund *Robot Rebel Ranch *Rebel Robot Ranch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1